


Vid: You Are My Sunshine

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: You'll never know dearHow much I love youPlease don't takeMy Sunshine Away- You Are My Sunshine, by Johnny Cash





	Vid: You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, season 3a is still giving me ALL the feels that needed expressing...

**Music** : You Are My Sunshine, by Johnny Cash (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_sunshine.zip) (61mb, .mp4 + .srt)

 **Voiceover** :  
Alec: Jace is trapped in his own personal hell.

A: We free Jace.

A: I have to do this.

Jace: You and your undying love for your parabatai.

A: If aught but death part thee and me.

J: Who do you think he'd pick?

A: If I don't get Jace back, I...  
Without him, I'm...  
I'm nothing.

J: Please, Alec!

A: I have to kill Jace.

A: I can't live without him.

A: He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one crackle, I think - yay.


End file.
